


The Eye of Truth

by Cedara



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, outside person point-of-view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cedara/pseuds/Cedara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breaking the law on an alien world can lead to a death sentence. However, you can make a plea bargain to buy your freedom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eye of Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody dies in this story.

“Truthsayer, I have a difficult case for you. I am sure certain, however, that you will be able to help us to come to the root of the problem.”

“I hope I am worth your faith in me, Justice.”

“Hear this: Two foreigners have violated the sanctity of the Eye of Truth. A man and a woman. She has left the path laid out for approaching the Eye of Truth. By law, one of them can bear the sentence for both of them. The man has chosen to do so, but the woman did not agree and is prepared to pay for their freedom with three truths. As she is human, I am afraid she does not properly understand our laws.”

“What is asked of me?”

“You will scan her, verify her payment and explain to her what consequences it will entail.”

“So shall it be.”

*

In preparation for my services, I had meditated, cleansed myself and put on the appropriate robes and my adornment. At the appointed time, the woman was brought into the sacred chambers where I was waiting for her. 

“You will not speak unless you are commanded to. You will behave as I tell you to. If you do not obey the rules, your offer is void and you and your companion will be sentenced to death. Do you understand this?” 

I had not paid attention to her when she was brought into the chambers and now looked at her directly. Sometimes the truth reveals itself in the eyes when the accused realises the gravity of the situation. 

“Yes,” she answered, her brown eyes meeting mine openly. “I want to save him.” 

They had told me that she was human, but I had not known what young human women looked like. She was slender, had long brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a short blue dress and dark garments were covering her legs. 

The humans who visit us here are generally old and frail. Despite that, I immediately knew she was as scared as the old ones were when they visited the Eye. Her fear came off her in waves. Her feelings were easy to read. I wondered if her mind was as open too.

“Good. Fear will make way for the truth.” Looking at her face, I understood why Justice had asked for me. In the temple, I was often given the duty to scan foreigners. “I now will ask you questions, which you will answer truthfully. If you do not say the truth, I will notice it.”

I pointed for her to sit down at the Supplicant's side while I took my place on the Truth's. I told her what I was planning on doing and explained what was asked of her. 

There was still fear radiating from her, but it was laced with a fierceness and the will to succeed. 

“When you were initially scanned, you registered as human. Your travelling companion however we could not place. Where does he come from?”

“Gallifrey.”

At this, I could not help feeling surprised. I had heard of Gallifrey and I longed to know if the tales the old crones had woven about the magical planet did contain a corn of truth. However, I banished that desire from me and concentrated on my duty. 

“Why have you left the path that was laid out?”

“I didn't know I wasn't allowed to step over the line. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to break your laws. It was...”

“Stop,” I said, interrupting her. “I will now scan your mind to verify your statement. For this, you need to turn your mind to the events of that day. After this, you will concentrate on the three truths for your payment.”

As I laid my hands on the sides of her face, I was able to make the connection with her mind immediately. She flinched mentally when she felt my presence, but relaxed as she noticed I was not judging her, merely observing.

They had landed in an odd blue box with strange letters upon the outer casing. They had walked towards the temple, neither of them paying attention to where their feet were leading them. Her companion had explained the Temple to her and the importance of the Eye of Truth. She had listened to his words carefully, but as I scanned her, I noticed that neither of them had known that they were not allowed to leave the path once they had entered the inner chambers of the Temple. Gently, I asked for her payment, noting to her that these items would be copied from her memory and given to her companion. She revealed the three items to me and I confirmed their validity. 

_“Do you have any questions?”_ I asked mentally.

_“When can I see the Doctor?”_

As her mind was open to me, she broadcast her concern for her companion quite strongly. She didn't want to see him sentenced to death. 

_“You will be taken to him once you leave this room. I will accompany you as will the guards and we will walk over to the Room of Justice. As I have verified your payment, the sharing will take place immediately afterwards. After that, you and the Doctor will leave and are never to return.”_

As I felt her assent, I broke the connection. 

*

As we arrived at the Room of Justice, the man she called the Doctor, a thin man with gray hair and impressive eyebrows, was seated on the Chair of the Accused, wearing the same clothes he had been arrested in, a dark blue coat and pants. I felt his anger radiating off him as we entered. Yet, he was sitting still, his face a mask. The moment he saw the young woman his face changed, he stood up and his concern for her was evident. “Oh Clara, what have you done?”

While meant only for her, I heard the sadness in his words clearly. Justice had heard him too. 

“Silence!” Justice ordered. “The Accused will listen unless asked, otherwise both of you will be sentenced to death.”

The Doctor's face turned grim and I saw the fear in my charge's face.

“Truthsayer,” Justice addressed me, “has the payment been verified?”

“Yes,” I answered. “All three truths have been confirmed.” I walked over to the Doctor. “I can now give them to her companion.”

“So shall it be.”

At that point, I didn't know that the Doctor knew our customs, so I was surprised when he kneeled before me. Tall as he was, it had been a logical behaviour, though. 

Putting my hands on his head, he visibly flinched and as I made the connection, I knew why. He was telepathic. 

_“Give me what is to be mine,”_ he said, correctly phrasing the ritual words in his mind. 

I did my duty and planted the payment in his mind in a place that he showed me. When I was finished, I was shoved out. The small mental door he had opened for me was shut in my face, like you would throw an unwanted visitor out of your own home.

“It is done,” I answered and Justice was spoken.

As they left, I wondered if Clara had realised that by paying for the Doctor's life with truth, neither of them would be able to say a lie to the other for the rest of their lives. The bond would prevent it. 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Beta thanks go to Persiflage and Xwingace.


End file.
